The Power of The Stars
by Glacierwaltz
Summary: Lloyd and Colette's Journey for exsphere's continues as life goes on. Emil had to stay and guard the Ginnugagap but that could all change. Meanwhile Tethe'allans swear vengeance against Sylvarant and claim war with their superior technology, The party must intervene for an all new journey. Meanwhile love is in the air for the party.(Colloyd) Fluff (Shellos,Gesea,MartaXEmil)
1. Chapter 1 The Project

Colette's POV

_My name is Collete Brunel. They call me the Chosen of regeneration, well I couldn't have done it without my friends and Lloyd, and he was always there with me even after the world regeneration_. _It's been a few weeks' maybe months since our friend Emil had to stay and guard the Ginnungagap, and just when we were starting to be friends too. No one really know's what's happened to the vanguard Marta said they got rid of most but the rest are unclear. Lloyd needed went to go visit Dirk a few days ago so I planned to meet him here in Iselia. Sheena has also been hanging out with Zelos lately, bizarre but nice! Genis and Professor Sage are off trying to get rid of half-elf discrimination. While Presea and Regal help build back the village Ozette. Of course Lloyd and I will continue our search for exspheres, when he gets back I mean. Marta has not been herself lately probably because of losing Emil, I mean I would feel so horrible to if I lost Lloyd, and I still feel sad for Emil to. Last I saw of Marta was when she went to Palmacosta she has been staying there for a few days, I hope she feels better, and like I promised Emil "We will always protect the world that you worked so hard to save."_

Chapter 1

"Are the preparations complete yet sir." Said a shadowy figure

"Yes version A2X-JY should leave the chosen for a big surprise."

"But sir what would happen if the Angelus project subject were to interfere?"

"That's percentage is of 0.3 percent I don't believe we have anything to worry about" Said the bigger shadowy figure.

"If you insist sir, now lets send this mechanic off.."

"Yes after the chosen is eliminated we Tethe'allan's will exterminate the rest of these pathetic Sylvarantians."

A cool minty breeze wisped through the Chosen's hair strands atop the hill she stood the familiar scents of Iselia came through her, she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment, The scenes of the town had not changed since she last left all the adventuring and excitement seemed to gradually return to normal as time went by. She sat at the edge of the hill and lay next to a meadow of flowers. The heroes of regeneration often don't get a break helping out whenever and wherever possible so it was nice for her to get a break. Suddenly she felt a little nudge on her shoulder. "Huh?" she turned around to find nothing there. She got up and just continued down the hill where Iselia drew nearer and nearer. Just then she felt another nudge on her shoulder. She turned around again but no one was there again. Collete starting to get worried started going faster down the hill. She felt as if something was chasing her but nothing was there. Or so it seemed. She finally made it down the hill and walked through the town gate when suddenly crowds of people surrounded her.

"Oh Chosen One you have yet saved us again!" cried a woman.

"Wait Emil is the one who had to basically sacrifice himself in order to save the world if you should be thanking anyone its him!" She replied

Yet the crowds still surrounded her she had just come back to Iselia after a few months so no one really knew what was really happening about the world. After a while the crowds died down and Collete could finally walk freely around the town. She first went to see Phaidra and Frank to tell them she was all right. However by the time the crowd left it was evening and Lloyd should be in Iselia by now. However Collete didn't fret, as she knew Lloyd comes around one way or another. As Collete pondered these thoughts she got so wrapped up she forgot she was in her room in her house. Just then a knock on the door could be heard.

Collete said, "Who is it?" politely

After a moment of silence she thought maybe Frank or Phaidra just made a little noise downstairs but she checked the door anyways to see.

She gently nudged the door back but nothing was there.

She thought it was her imagination or maybe she was stressed out so she just lay in her bed as nightfall came around. After a few hours of just laying she went out on her balconey and wondered where Lloyd was. Even if Lloyd didn't care for her she would wait for the end of the world for him as he would for her.

The sky was empty and not a star in sight she was also getting very worried about Lloyd he was supposed to meet her in Iselia. _I hope he didn't run into trouble._ She then went back into her room unable to sleep just doing things to keep her mind off worrying when just again a nudge on her shoulder started to reappear. Collete starting to get scared wondered what in the world could be trying to get her attention or bother her. She turned around and saw a dark orb swirling around the room. She yelled and pulled out her chakrams in fear.

"MUHAHAHA" it's about time you found me Chosen, now prepare to die!"

"What! Why do want to kill me!" Collete yelled in fear.

"I see no need to answer your petty desires!

"Wait a second-" Collete muttered.

"Enough time to die!" yelled the black sphere.

Collete very scared thought why would a spirit want to kill her all of a sudden but she didn't hesitate when the spirit dived in for the first attack. She pulled out her wings and cast Angel feathers. Beams of light hit the enemy it seemed to back away for a bit. The Monster chuckled and said

"Enough joking, Dark Sphere!" A sphere of darkness enshrouded Collete in a horrible array of darkness followed by another, which did some major damage. Her room started to crumble as these attacks were being laid so she tried luring the monster outside, where no one would get hurt. She swiftly flew as the monster followed her.

"You cannot escape me Chosen one!" It yelled viciously

Collete had no idea why a monster attacked her out of the blue but she didn't want anyone to get hurt so as soon as she hit the ground she threw a chakram at the spirit. However it quickly evaded it.

"Resistance is futile!" It yelled.

Collete with no hesitation threw beams of light crossing in the air and shining stars formed stardust cross that unleashed upon the creature.

It seemed to take a hefty amount of damage but got right back up. After all it was just a floating dark sphere.

The monster then cast a spell called bloody lance. Souls of darkness slashed Collete from all around and did some major damage.

Collete on the ground injured severely saw nobody around, if the creature was going to finish her there would be no better time.

As the creature lashed out for an attack She saw a slice of the sword go through the creature. She looked up hazily and there was Lloyd standing there with his familiar twin blades lashed out.

He attacked the creature with various artes until it seemed damaged itself.

The creature spat out sounding like a broken machine "Bzzt, Malfunction, Malfunction!" Until the "robotic" Substance used the last of its strength to try and slash out an attack to Collete who could not get up. Just then Lloyd viciously slashed the creature into two. It then disappeared into darkness not a trace of it left.

Collete feeling dizzy almost had no idea what was going on when Lloyd just then lifted her off the ground. She could stand again,but was injured. "Lloyd thank you so much for saving me I … I don't know what happened this creature just came and-"

"Collete that doesn't matter the important thing is you're not hurt."

"I'm sorry Lloyd I thought I could protect myself but I'm to weak-"

"Collete enough apologizing remember what I said"

"He he, I wouldn't forget Lloyd you've done so much for me I would never forget…"

For a few seconds they just stared into each other's eyes when finally Lloyd broke the silence

"So u…um we s…hould probably get going it isn't safe here and all."

"Yeah " Collete said with a smile

"So what was that creature it sounded like a robot yet seemed to really want to annihilate me" Collete wondered

"You know your right it did sound like a robot but its best not to dwell on things and hope we don't run into another one."

"Your right thanks for saving me again Lloyd."

As they continued walking down the dirt path

Even though he was late Collete didn't care he was Lloyd and he always had a place in her heart.

Lloyd then said "Maybe we should head over to Palmacosta I'm sure it will make Marta feel better"

"I think that's a great idea" As she leaned a little closer.

Lloyd blushed but tried to hide it as they walked under the moonlight.

**Chapter 2 coming soon**

**Sorry if I made any gramical errors (Just basically writing down my thoughts.)**


	2. Chapter 2 The new arte

**Chapter 1**

**Synopsis**

**A strange mechanical creature attacked Collete but luckily Lloyd was there to save the day or night… The two continued there search for exspheres but decided to visit Marta in Palmacosta first. **

**Chapter 2**

After spending the night outside of Iselia Lloyd and Collete started there journey to Palmacosta meanwhile…

"Sooooo hot!" Lloyd complained as Collete and him had just started to walk through the desert to reach Palmacosta. There were still a few trees around but they reduced the deeper they got.

Collete looked up at the beating sun and replied "It is really hot isn't it maybe we should rest for a bit."  
"Great idea" he said as he plopped himself under one of the few tress left.

Collete sat down and put her palm so it was touching the gritty sand. It felt so different to what she was used to but she never really got the time to see the desert. After all there really wasn't much to see. Just then a noise could be heard through Collete's angel hearing.

"Lloyd something's around here!" She yelled

"Lloyd looked around but nothing seemed to be there."

Just then behind the tree a petty thief wandering the desert hit Lloyd in the back of the head. They acted just as monsters did so Lloyd and the party fought them often.

However this thief caught Lloyd by surprise. So Lloyd felling dizzy collapsed briefly.

"Heh not as hard as I thought." He said as he leaned down to take what he could get but Collete dashed up and smacked his hand away.

"Oh look at this the little girl's gonna help the little wimp out." He mocked

"I wont ever let you hurt Lloyd!" as she pulled her wings out.

"Oh? Like I'm afraid of some little magic-" He was cut off.

"Ready, Grand chariot!" Collete quickly yelled

Electrical chakrams zapped the thief and he himself was almost Ko'd from that single attack.

"A…alright want to play dirty eh?"He said while panting and pulling out a knife.

He swooped in for an attack but Collete easily dodged him.

Just then Collete felt her body tingling like she was learning something new

New words uttered her mouth in some Angelic language. She felt like she could no longer control her own body.

The thief starting to get freaked out went in for a stab, but Collete's new arte came in to play.

The thief was lifted in to the air as Lloyd starting to wake up, saw this phenomenon.

The thief then was hit by sacred swords of light and rained in beams of light.

Collete then yelled "Sacred Sword!" and the thief was wrapped in beams of light energy and exploded in a destructive yet beautiful way and was demolished on the spot.

As Collete finally could control herself again she ran right towards Lloyd.

"Lloyd are you all right, I'm so sorry I didn't warn you sooner its all my-"

"Collete you just did an amazing thing just for me, and besides I should have been more careful you cant blame yourself for these things."

"Your right Lloyd I…I just didn't want to lose you."

"Collete don't worry even if it's the strongest creature I will live as long as you're by my side."

After a while they continued walking down the sandy path and Lloyd said

"Collete that new arte of yours when did you learn that?"

Collete replied" Well to be honest no idea it felt like my body was taken over by some holy being."

"Well whatever it was that really got us out of a pinch and it looked so awesome!"

"Well I don't know where it came from but I hope I can do it again it seemed really strong!"

"Yeah it was!" Lloyd said excitedly

"Heh, you sound like Genis!"

"Oh yeah, I haven't really seen Genis in a while now that you mention it I hope we run into him and Professor Sage sometime soon."

"Me too." Collete said hopefully.

"Well lets keep going I think I see Triet up ahead!"

"Yeah race you!" Collete said playfully

They young adults sprinted off to Triet like two kids just having fun.

As they continued onwards to the fishing port known as Palmacosta.

**Chapter 3 on its way**

**A shorter chapter, planning on making chapter 3 a bit longer.**

**If you have the time try and write a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Reuniting with Old friends

**Chapter 2 synopsis**

**A thief attacked Lloyd on he and Collete's quest to Palmacosta. Collete in a crisis learned a strange new art in the process, Meanwhile the duo is headed right towards Triet.**

"Pant, Pant" Lloyd uttered

"He he, looks like I won!" She said proudly

"Yeah you really have gotten faster." Lloyd said

"Well maybe we should go get something to eat" Collete suggested

"Great idea!" Lloyd said as his stomach rumbled.

As they headed towards a store to buy food Collete stumbled and fell on a rock.

"Whoops!" She said as she fell into someone's arms.

She looked up to see a familiar face, none other than Sheena.

"I'm so sorry, huh S…Sheena is that you- as Collete got up."

"Collete and Lloyd too, Its great to see you here!" She said excitedly

"Sheena! What are you doing here?" Lloyd said surprised

"Heh I could ask you the same." She said casually

"We were going to Palmacosta to visit Marta, I hope she is still there." Collete said hopefully.

"Yeah I mean after Emil and everything you cant blame her for being upset." Sheena said.

"Well anyways! I'm sooo hungry so lets gets some ingredients and get cooking!" Lloyd said happily and walked of to the market.

"Always the optimist" Sheena muttered.

"Come on Sheena you should come with us, and to Palmacosta!" Collete said

"R-really you don't mind if I come along." She replied

"Of course!" Collete said joyfully

"Well alright then, and besides I'm on a mission from Mizuho to report strange things happening around this area." Sheena remarked

"Huh? Strange things." Collete wondered out loud

"Oh, never mind its nothing lets just go find Lloyd.

While shopping Sheena noticed a lack of certain foods that would usually be overflowing in the basket.

She asked the shopkeeper and he explained with the slightest bit of hesitance, so Sheena immediately knew he was lying.

"So yeah, it's just the season that people buy them or… yeah." He said nervously

Sheena figured she should not dig deeper with this man he was obviously not going to cough up any information.

"Hey Sheena! Ready to go!" Lloyd yelled

"Oh! Uh yeah" she said surprised coming as she ran towards the duo.

After he left the shopkeeper bent down and opened a small microchip and spoke

"Sir, agent 209 is on to us."

"WHAT! You fool what did she do!" The voice on the chip said.

"She is getting suspicious about the food supply we are going to need backup over here!" He said in a scared tone

" Fine you imbecile but exterminate them or I myself will exterminate you!"

He hung up after that the man gulped in fear but he had a duty, to kill the Chosen One.

Later that night

Collete and the others decided to camp outside of treat to enjoy the stars at night

"Alright dinner's almost ready!" Sheena said as she put some spices on her curry.

"It smells great Sheena!" Collete applauded

"Well just wait till you taste it." She said back

"Oohhh! It hurts hurry up Sheena." Lloyd said as his stomach growled.

"Calm down just let me put it on the plate." She replied

"Here you go Collete for being so patient." As she glared at Lloyd

"What a man's gotta eat!" He defended

She handed Lloyd a plate and they all began to chow down.

"Sp-SPICY!" Lloyd yelled

"Well you're the one who asked for extra spicy!" Sheena said holding in her laughs

"You didn't tell me it would be that spicy!" Lloyd said fanning his mouth.

"Well I think its great Sheena!" Collete said happily

"Why thank you Collete, some people can't appreciate good food." As she looked at Lloyd again.

"Wait what was that!" Collete said

"Huh what's what?" Sheena looked around curiously.

"I… I hear voices in that bush!" She pointed to it.

Sheena and Lloyd got there weapons ready in case of a monster.

The bush rustled a bit and Lloyd got closer.

"Hello is anyone there?" Lloyd asked

The bush rustled frantically as Sheena could see a man hiding in the bush.

"Lloyd someone's in there!" Sheena yelled

"What!" Lloyd said surprised as a knife flew past him.

The man in the bush came out and yelled, "Now everyone kill them!"

The Man pulled out a spear a tried jabbing it at Lloyd.

Lloyd dodged and sliced it in half.

"Aaaaah! The man then frantically ran behind a group of people with spears and knives in hand.

"Kill the Chosen one!" They all yelled

Sheena blasted a few back using pyre seal but more came incoming.

Lloyd and Sheena blocked off most but a few snuck around to Collete.

"Hahahaha! We got the chosen right here!" A few yelled in chorus

"Please I don't want to hurt you!" Collete said firmly

"Die!" One went in for a stab but Collete grabbed his spear a flicked it aside.

Her eyes glowed as she was risen in to the air.

"_What's going on I can't control myself again!"_ Just then Collete raised her arms and said more angelic language.

The people below threw their spears and knives toward her but they bounced off with ease.

"Ready, Star Rain!" Collete was forced to yell but vaguely it wasn't her voice.

Stars rained and destroyed all the enemies in the way. Lloyd and Sheena watched in awe as each enemy was effortlessly defeated.

Collete then lowered to the ground and all that remained was the Man trembling in the corner.

Sheena approached him and spoke " If you ever come back and hurt Collete again no one will ever find your dead body!" Sheena yelled.

The Man got up and started sprinting away Sheena threw a sting seal on her card a flung it on to the man's rear as he was leaving "Ow! OW!" he yelled as he ran away in fear.

Sheena satisfied went to see if Collete wasn't hurt.

"By the way how the heck did you do that!" Sheena exclaimed

"I don't know it just sort of came over me." Collete replied

"Yeah Collete has been learning these new artes I wonder why?" Lloyd wondered out loud.

"Well lets worry about that later its not safe around here." Sheena informed

"Yeah lets go right away." Lloyd said

"I'm sorry for being a burden on everyone." Collete apologized

"It's not your fault-" Just then Lloyd was cut off.

"The bush is shaking, get ready for another attack!" Sheena yelled.

They all pulled out there weapons but Sheena was first to strike, she threw a card to the bush and then heard a voice.

"Ow is this really how you treat a spiteful old man!" A familiar voice yelled

"Tenibie!" they all yelled at once

"I believe I said my name was Tenebrae."

**Chapter 4 will come**

**For those Emil and Marta fans don't worry they will come in soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Erebus

**Chapter 3 synopsis**

**Collete and Lloyd met up with Sheena in Triet but were ambushed later that night by some mysterious people. However in a time of crisis Collete learned another new arte, and a surprise appearance by Tenebrae or Tenibie in their case left the group with surprise.**

"What are you doing here?!" Sheena exclaimed

"I thought you, Emil, and Richter were guarding the door!" Lloyd yelled

"Please, allow me to explain but not here I sense the presence of more people coming to this area." Tenebrae said calmly

"Alright then lets head towards Hakonesia Peak then." Sheena said.

"Right" Collete and Lloyd said in unison

Meanwhile…

"S…sir t…the m...mission was a failure" The shopkeeper man from before said.

Out of the shadows a big figure of a man that was the leader of this group stepped into the light.

"Ha, so you tell me you failed to kill the Chosen… well there are no failures for the Tethe'allan's."

He then thrusted a sharp gauntlet into his chest, blood flowing from the mans body.

"Ugh" the man spit out his final gasp and fell to the ground dead.

"People like us do not pity failures because there aren't any!" The shadowy figure held up his bloody gauntlet.

"The chosen's escape was a mere lack of useless soldiers, this time I will send one that can get the job done, Hahahaha."

"Pant, Pant" Lloyd muttered

"Can we please take a break?!" He yelled out

"We don't have time for breaks and besides were only a few minutes away!" Sheena exclaimed

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Yuan if we can borrow his Rheairds again." Collete said

"That's a great idea actually." Sheena said

"I hate to interrupt but I feel an incoming monster coming up very quickly!" Tenebrae exclaimed.

The group paused and pulled out their weapons, they looked around but nothing was there.

"Up there look its an Erebus!" Tenebrae yelled

Up in the sky was a black sphere floating around.

"An Erebus? What's that." Collete asked

"There is no time Erebus strike without warning!" Tenebrae warned

"Hahahaha!" Erebus said, "

I have come for the Chosen if you wish to interfere you shall face deadly consequences!" He continued

"You will never take Collete!" Lloyd yelled and slashed up in the air.

The Erebus easily dodged and cast bloody lance on the group.

"Ow!" "This is hurting a lot more than usual!" Sheena said

"Erebus draws power from the night its much stronger than usual!" Tenebrae yelled

"That's not stopping me!" Sheena yelled as she threw flurries of cards into the air all dodged by the Erebus.

Collete and Lloyd attacked it in different ways all evaded

"You cannot harm me!" Erebus said

Just then Collete remembered something this floating dark sphere is the same creature that attacked her in Iselia.

"_It seemed like my attacks did not have any effect, then Lloyd finished it off but… He can't even attack this thing it's way to fast!"_

Collete looked around and saw Sheena and Lloyd getting tired of attacking.

"_That's it, this thing tires you out then strikes, so now we somehow have to turn the tables."_

"Lloyd, Sheena try the best you can just to slow it down."

"Why would we want to slow it down we should kill it head on!" Sheena yelled

"Just trust me!" Collete replied

"Alright then!" Sheena yelled

"I call upon the ruler of everlasting ice, come Celsius!" Sheena chanted

"Celsius freeze this thing so it can't move!" Sheena yelled

Celsius looked ant the creature and suddenly it turned blue and you could see ice being formed around it very quickly.

"N…NO I must n...not fail!" Erebus said as it was freezing up.

"Lloyd, ready!" Collete said

"Yeah, Stardust rain!" They both yelled

The ice shattered in bits, as the creature was shattered on the ground

"Great job everyone!" Collete exclaimed

"Yeah but how did you know how to defeat it?" Sheena puzzled

"I don't really know it just sort of came to me." She replied

"_What's really going on with her_" Lloyd wondered

"Well I must say I'm impressed." Tenebrae stated

"Well anyways we have to get out here and fast, two ambushes in one day is bad enough and I don't need a third one!" Sheena said

"Same here." Said Lloyd

"We best be going now." Tenebrae said

"Yeah!" Everyone said together

They all continued running fast to Hakonesia Peak to ensure there would be no more ambushes.

As they were running Collete asked

"So Tenibie, tell me about this Erebus?" She asked

"Well my name is Tenebrae, and Erebus is a creature that is not genetically a darkness type creature so therefore I do not have control over it. They were made somehow but they are not really a true breed of monster." Tenebrae lectured

"Oh, that's kind of strange that someone would want to make a robotic monster." Collete said

"It's truly shameful, recreating a monster and disrupting the natural balance of the world, and to top it of what kind of pathetic excuse of a dark type was that!" Tenebrae yelled

"Well it was way stronger than most of the dark types I've fought." Sheena chimed in

"Must you ruin everything." Tenebrae sighed

"Hey guys there it is Hakonesia Peak" Lloyd pointed

**Chapter 4 is done!**

**As always I appreciate reviews and would like to thank all the people who have supported me in this story**


	5. Chapter 5 The portal

**Chapter 4 synopsis**

**Heading full speed to Hakonesia Peak the group was ambushed once again by a creature called Erebus, although due to Collete's strange quick thinking they were able to escape and get closer to the port city Palmacosta.**

**"**Boy am I beat, I think they built an inn around here somewhere" Sheena complained

"Hmm, I thought ninjas were supposed to never get tired and always stay alert." Tenebrae mocked

"Hey! I didn't see you doing any work so I wouldn't be talking!" Sheena barked

"How rude I am a Centurion-" Tenebrae was cut of by Sheena's bickering

"Well guys lets just head to the inn im sure everyone is tired after a long day." Lloyd said

"Sounds good I'm tired to." Collete chimed in.

As they walked into the inn it seemed all new and fresh, it appeared to have just been built.

"Wow, who knew Hakonesia could afford a great inn like this" Sheena said

"I know just look at that beautiful crystal chandelier!" Collete said happily.

While Collete and Sheena wandered around around Lloyd booked the rooms for everyone.

"Alright guys rooms are ready lets get to bed!" Lloyd said

"Ok so I guess I will share a room with Collete and you and Tenebrae will have a room, if he even needs to sleep." Sheena concluded

"Sounds good I just want to sleep." Lloyd said yawning.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

While in the rooms Sheena lay fast asleep thankfully she didn't snore but for some reason Collete couldn't sleep.

_"Maybe if I go on the balcony and look at the stars will help clear my mind"_

Collete stood out on the balcony wondering about this "_Transformation_" thet was happening to her.

Just then a dark sphere appeared besides her naturally it was Tenebrae.

"Couldn't sleep" Tenebrae said

"Yeah…"  
"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Um… no I don't need anyone worrying I have caused enough of that during my journey." Collete responded

"I assure you It will feel better if you talk it out." Tenebrae said again

"Well… alright lately I've been learning these new artes and cant even control myself, I mean what would happen If I can't control myself and hurt you all, I don't think I can even bear the thought." Collete said eyes getting watery.

"Lord… no Emil went through a similar pain as you did and are feeling now Im sure Lloyd, Sheena, or even I don't think of you as a monster, frankly you are one of the kindest people I've met on this planet."  
"Thank you Tenibie!" Collete said while hugging him tight

"You know the name Tenibie is getting quite fitting" Tenebrae said

_"Wait Tenibie! I am a Centurion and my name is Tenebrae, but Tenibie does have a nice ring to it… OH WHO AM I KIDDING I WILL STAY WITH TENEBRAE!"_

_"_Thank you Tenebrae even If everyone else calls you a spiteful old nag I believe your not." Collete said

"Thank you Collete…" Tenebrae said putting on a small smile

The next morning….

"Alright Everyone Palmacosta here we come!" Lloyd yelled

"Well someone's peppy!" Sheena said drowsily getting out of the inn.

"Well everyone I think this may be an appropriate time to say why I have come

Back to this world." Tenebrae said

"Well there's no better time than now." Collete said

"Well In the Ginnungagap Richter and us Centurions agreed to set Emil free and let him live his life as a human."  
"No Way!" They all said happily

"IM not finished, so anyways Emil can come but we need to open a portal that's why I came to you we need as much energy and magic as possible to open the gate."  
"Ok what do we have to do?" Collete asked

"It's quite simple actually but we need someone of at least some elven blood to help open and seal the gate." Tenebrae said

"Raine and Genis! They have some elven blood If only we could find them." Lloyd blurted

"I have already taken care of that and I told them to meet us around here."

"Do you know exactly where?" Sheena asked

"Yes, follow me!" He said

"Wait the Ossa trail? Why] in the heck would you pick a place like this?" Lloyd asked

"It's the last place anyone would think to find a magical portal!" Tenebrae replied

"Come on everyone lets keep going we don't want to keep them waiting!" Collete said.

"Um… I think we will have to deal with a few enemies first!" Sheena exclaimed

Just then a huge barade of monsters swarmed the party, there was at least ten for each person.

"There's to many of them!" Sheena said

"Well Im not giving up without a fight!" Lloyd yelled

"Right!" Collete said

"Ready everyone! Pyre seal" Sheena yelled as a blast of cards knocked back a few monsters into a tree.

"Angel feathers!" Collete yelled as streams of light slashed monsters.

"Beast!" Lloyd yelled as a tiger face clawed its enemy in bits.

Just then another voice could be heard.

"Eruption!" yelled a voice as monsters burned and were tossed in the air.

"Genis!" Lloyd yelled

"No time for that are you ready Lloyd?!" Genis yelled

"Yeah, Fiery beast!" They said in unison.

The monsters that stood before them were nothing but ash but a few still remained.

"Time to fly!" one of the monsters said as it uppercuted Lloyd in the face.

Blood leaked a bit from his face but he could still fight.

"Revitalize!" a familiar voice yelled as Lloyd's pain went away.

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd said

"Nice to see you Lloyd but now we have to concentrate!" Raine said

"You, hurt Lloyd!" Collete said angrily as she bashed the creature on the head.

"OW! Time to-" The creature was cut off

"NO! YOUR TURN TO FLY!" Collete said angrily as she sliced it up in the air and knocked it flying.

"I'm a goner!" It said as it disappeared

"Wow who knew Collete could do that!" Genis said

"Is everyone all right!" Raine said

"I think so you guys came in at the nick of time!" Sheena panted

"Lloyd everyone it's so great to see you Tenibie told us everyone about the portal!" Genis said happily.

"That's wonderful now what do we do Tenibie?" Sheena asked

"Well first of all lets find the right place even the slight disturbance could set of the balance and Emil will be trapped in an alternative gate forever!" He said

"Oh my! We just can't mess up!" Collete gasped

"Indeed, now lets find a place." Tenebrae said.

After a few hours of searching the group finally decided on a good spot that seemed secluded from everywhere else.

"I will prepare the ritual is everyone ready we will need all the energy we can get.

"Don't worry I'll use my strongest magic I can!" Genis said

"I'll try my very best!" Collete said

"I'm going to use my summoning skills to put in energy!" Sheena said

"We'll all do our best!"

"_Emil don't worry were coming to help you." Lloyd thought_

"Here I go!" Tenebrae said as he opened a small spherical figure

"Ready, GO!" Genis yelled as he shoots a continuous beam of magic into the sphere

Raine dittoed his movements and they both said some elven language, which seemed to open the gate even more.

"Here I go!" Collete yelled as she focused her arte judgement into one ray full of energy compact."  
Lloyd used artes to increase the mana flow inside the sphere,

while Sheena summoned Luna and Aska to give energy in the portal.

After a few minutes mana was getting drained out them very quickly.

"Pant, pant, I don't know how much longer I could do this!" Genis yelled

"Yeah *Pant*, how much mana does this thing need anyways?" Sheena asked

"Were almost complete everyone finish it off with your last bits of energy!" Tenebrae yelled

They all blasted all they could in with the last of their strength and finally it was complete.

"It's done, Emil should be coming through!" Lloyd said

They all saw the figure of step into a shadowy form, just then the portal weakened and was getting smaller.

"No, what's happening!" Genis cried

"It's closed!" Collete gasped

**Thanks to all my reviews, followers, favorites etc.,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as always love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 The search begins

**Chapter 5 synopsis**

**Collete and the gang finally met up with old friends Raine and Genis and tried to open the portal for Emil to get through but strangely it closed leaving everyone awestruck.**

"Oh my gosh, we have to get Emil out of there!" Sheena said frantically

"Now because of us Emil is trapped forever!" Genis yelled

"Everyone please-" Tenebrae tried to yell but no one seemed to hear him

"What did we do wrong?!" Raine yelled

"NO! Emil is trapped!" Collete cried

"What do we do!?" Lloyd yelled

"EVERYONE!" Tenebrae yelled

Finally everyone looked towards Tenebrae looking quite frustrated.

"For some odd reason the portal has closed but Emil is not trapped but rather in a different location." Tenebrae said

"So he's still here in this world but not where we thought he was going to come." Sheena said

"Precisely" Tenebrae said

"Well do we have any idea where he could be?" Collete said

"Yes, just let me study this data." Tenebrae said

"Well how long will that take?" Genis asked

"Quite some time perhaps you all should camp here for the evening." Tenebrae said

"Well if its for finding Emil I say we do it." Lloyd said

"Yeah!" everyone agreed

Meanwhile….

"Damn! What do you mean the portal still opened!" said a shadowy figure

"Well apparently sir our efforts on the portal were in minimal success, although even though Ratatosk got through he is off little harm." A soldier said

"And why is that?" said the shadowy figure

"Because I have a little friend with a cruxis crystal!" He said pulling up a tied up red haired man.

"Tethe'allan's chosen who betrayed us! Hahahaha lets prepare for the extractor!" He said.

"Mrph!" He said through the ropes on his mouth.

"Now remember chosen if you escape your sister dies!" the soldier said

"Better yet lets kill her anyways!" a soldier said

"Mrph!" Zelos muffled as he struggled around

"No one can save you now!" said the shadowy figure

Back at the camp…

"IM going to sleep staying up won't help with these turn of events." Raine said

"I guess I will be night watch." Sheena said.

After a while most people were either sleeping or researching except Collete who went to sit up on a hill by the sunset

"Sigh, _Why can't I sleep!" _she thought

Just then Lloyd sat down next to her.

"Hey Collete can't sleep." He said.

"Yeah… but I'm fine you don't need to worry!" she said

"Your worried about these happening to you right?" Lloyd asked

"Well… yes it never happened before so I don't know what's going on." She said

"You shouldn't be so worried you can't burden everything on yourself you know." Lloyd said

"I know but I'm also worried about Emil I just can't help but feel it's my fault." She sighed

"It's not yours Genis, Raine or anyone's fault, Tenebrae even said something strange happened you can't take this burden on yourself, you have done so much suffering so you don't have to keep worrying." He talked

"Your right Lloyd but If I can't control this stuff happening to me I don't want to hurt any off you." She said

"Collete, you won't and even if you do I will find a way to solve it! No one else needs to be suffering, were in this together right!" He said

"Yeah! We are!" she smiled

"Heh, well… we uh the sunset sure look pretty." He said

"It does it makes me happy to be alive and I feel so grateful to have you all by my side." She looked up as the sunlight sparkled in her eyes.

"Collete there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time.' He said

"What is it Lloyd?" She asked

"I..-"

"LLOYD!" Sheena yelled

"Huh?" he said

"Lloyd, you really have to see this come on you two!" She ran off into the forest where they both followed close behind.

"_Why right now!" Lloyd thought_

After a while of running Sheena paused and turned back to them.

"So Sheena what did you want us to see?" Collete asked

"Well… Pant, Pant"

"Just come on already!" Lloyd said

"ZELOS WAS KIDNAPPED!" She blurted out

"What!" They both shrieked

"We have to tell everyone!" Collete screamed

"Hurry I'll take Lloyd to the trail! "Sheena yelled

"Right! Lets go." Lloyd said

They all sprinted off in worry and fear off their friend little did they know they were being watched

"Sir looks like our bait is reeling them in!" a solider said

"Yes, now I can finish both chosen's at the same time and have the Angelus project this plan is sheer brilliance!" The shadowy figure said

"After this Tethe'allan's will show the Sylvarantians our power by crushing their greatest hopes! The chosen of regeneration!"

**Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter (was in a rush)**

**As always get so happy when I see a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Trap

**Chapter 6 synopsis**

**Tenebrae decided he would investigate where Emil could be while Collete talks out some of her pain with Lloyd only to be interrupted by Sheena with breaking news Zelos kidnapped!**

_I hope Zelos is alright, I have to tell everyone!" Collete thought._

After a few minutes of running she was at the campsite a small fire flickering as almost everyone except for Raine and Tenebrae were awake.

"Everyone! Zelos needs our help he was kidnapped!" Collete yelled

"What!?" Raine said

"Zelos kidnapped how… oh never mind do we know how or why he was kidnapped?" Tenebrae asked

"I don't know but I'm not just going to leave my friend behind!" Collete yelled

"Huh? What's going on?" Genis started to wake up

"Zelos was kidnapped and we need to find him!" Collete explained

"Well let's go!" Genis yelled

"No, you two must go I need to help Tenibie evaluate this portal." Raine said

"Alright well be back "Genis said as he and Collete sprinted off.

"Do you think there alright?" Genis asked while running

"I thought you hated Zelos?" Collete puzzled

"Uh… I DO! Um.. I was just worried about Lloyd and Sheena that's all!" He denied

"He he, Zelos may be a little different sometimes but he's my friend and I won't let anyone hurt any of you." Collete said while running

"Yeah…" Genis drifted off

Meanwhile

"Sir we've detected two humans in the nearby perimeter." A soldier said

"Let them come we'll use them as bait the chosen is bound to show up soon."

"Right Sir!" the soldier said

"One more thing get the Chosen of Tethe'alla ready for execution." The shadow said

"But sir I thought he was just bait…" The soldier said

"Listen here, since I'm in a good mood I will let you keep your throat but another question and I will have to call in a cleaning service to clean up after the mess! Do I make myself clear!" The shadow yelled

"Y…YES SIR!" He said as he sprinted off

_"He's so scary!" _The soldier thought in fear

The soldier then walked into the room where the chosen was being kept.

"Huh? Where di-

"Looking for me?" Zelos said as he kicked him in the head and knocked him to the ground.

"Heh, did you really think you could hold me with those filthy shambles you call rope?" He mocked as he ran off.

"GOD! Where the hell is this Chosen!" Sheena cursed

"Your really worried aren't you." Lloyd stated

"Well… yeah I've known him for a long time so I just didn't think he would get himself into this."

"Yeah, We'll just have to keep looking." Lloyd said

"But you know what's strange?" Sheena said

"What?" Lloyd asked

"Not a single guard has come to try and stop us." Sheena said hesitantly

"S…Sheena." Lloyd said

"RUN!" She yelled

"Sorry, but you're a little late for that." Said a voice as everything went black.

"Pant I wonder where Lloyd and Sheena are?" Genis asked.

"Yeah… wait who's that!" Collete pointed

"It's Zelos!" Genis yelled as they both ran up to him

"Oh hello- what the brat and the beautiful Collete what in the heck are you doing here." Zelos asked

"Looking for you!" Genis yelled angrily

"Me?" "I was completely fine I escaped by the skin of my back." He said

"Wait but then where's Lloyd and Sheena?" Collete asked

"What! Did they go ahead!" Zelos said worried

"Yeah what's wrong?" Genis asked

"This is bad!" Zelos said sprinting off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Collete said as she and Genis ran after him

**Sorry for the cut short chapter I had a blackout and could not post anything so I'm giving you what I wrote in advance again sorry but I can't control nature (sadly L)**

**And thanks for the reviews I was so happy I read each and every one!**


	8. Chapter 8 Incurable

**Chapter 7 synopsis**

**Genis and Collete managed to find Zelos but Lloyd and Sheena where tricked into a trap by a mysterious group!**

"Hey Zelos, what's so bad about that group anyways?" Genis asked

"Sigh, they're planning to kill all Sylvarant."

"Why!?" Collete gasped

"No clue, but for some reason they wanted me for a reason and they wanted you as well." Zelos said while running

"Me?" Collete said

"Yes, maybe they want our cruxis crystal but never the less it can't be for a good reason." He said

"Yeah right now we should try and get Lloyd and Sheena out of there." Genis said

"Yeah! Lets go!" Collete said

Meanwhile…

"I can't see anything!" Lloyd said

"Shh! There going to strike where we least expect it!" Sheena exclaimed

"Correction" A voice said

"Were right in plain sight!" The voice said

"Augh!" Sheena said as she fell to the ground

"Sheena!" Lloyd said

"Not so fast!" The voice yelled

"Come out and fight you coward!" Lloyd said pulling out his swords

"How dare you speak to me you despicable dirt, I will not spare you any life you wretched human!" The voice said

Just then he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Gasp!" Lloyd uttered

"You see what your Vanguard did to me and now I'll do the same to you!" The big figure said slashing down his gauntlet.

"Ack!" Lloyd said blood dripping from his chin.

"That was just a warm up!" he said as he striked again.

"Augh!" Lloyd yelled

"_How is he so strong!" Lloyd thought as everything went black_

As the figure watched Lloyd fall to the floor he laughed.

"Such a fool you think we are the same human?" he laughed looking at two unconscious bodies.

Just then Sheena slightly moved.

"Hiyah!" She said as she threw a card at him.

He quickly moved and said, "So you are eager to die so be it!" He said raising up his gauntlet.

At that moment a dagger flew by and cut his leg."

"Augh! What!" He yelled furiously

"Sorry pal but –" Zelos was cut off

"Oh for crying out loud Zelos did you just have to blow our cover" Genis said

"Guys we have to help them!"

"Men take them all into custody!" He said

"…"

"Looks like your guards ran of like a bunch of wimps!" Genis taunted

"Did they?" He mocked

Just then hands came out of the ground and grabbed their legs.

"It was a trap!" Collete said

"Not just going to let his stop us right guys?" Zelos tried to encourage

Then hands started pulling them under

"Pancake time Stalagmite!" Genis yelled

But vaguely nothing happened

"Sorry half-elf but magic won't work here!" He mocked more

"What!" Genis yelled, "_Is that even possible!" He thought very worried._

The hands grabbed them down even further

"It… looks like this is the end." Genis said

"No! You can't give up here!" Collete yelled

"How can I without magic I…I'm completely vulnerable!" Genis cried

"No your not you can still be strong!" Collete encouraged

The hands pulled them down even further.

"_What can I do!"_ Collete thought

At that moment Collete started glowing and the room was illuminated.

Collete flew out of the ground and her eyes glowed as she mumbled some strange words.

"Don't just stand there stop her!" The man said

"There is no point!" Said a voice that came from Collete

"You have disturbed the balance of the sacred life forms you shall be severely punished!" The voice continued

"What can you do!" He mocked

"Die, light of will-"

"Oh no! Men kill her now!" He said frantically

"But I thought we need-"  
"Forget that now kill her!" He said

"It's to late!" the voice said as the room turned white.

When the light finally faded Collete collapsed to the ground with every soldier gone without a trace.

"…"

"Cough, Cough, was that Collete?" Zelos said standing up.

"Yeah but it didn't sound like her!" Genis said

"Wait! Sheena and Lloyd are they all right!" Genis continued

"Lets hurry!" Zelos yelled

As the two made it over there they saw an unconscious Lloyd and Sheena.

"We got to get them back to Raine!" Genis said

"W…what happened!" Collete yelled

"We don't know it was to bright to see anything!" Genis yelled

Collete ran up to them both

"I…Im so sorry everyone." Collete said crying

"Collete its not your fault!" Genis said

"Yeah, we need to get them back to Raine!" Zelos said as he quickly picked up Sheena

"Let's go!" He said defiantly

"Collete easily picked up Lloyd and they all began running.

"_Hmm, I've never once seen Zelos this worried is it maybe because… Oh I get!" _Genis thought smugly

As they all finally reached back to camp it was morning

"Raine! You have too help Sheena and Lloyd."

"What!? What happened to them!" Raine said scared as she saw their bodies

"They were being attacked!" He said

"I will get started on them right away besides we finished conducting where Emil was." Raine said as she pulled out her staff and begun healing them

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Collete said nervously

"No, right now you need to relax and wait until there healed up.

"Alright." They all said as they walked off

"…"

"How are you going to tell them." Tenebrae said

"I don't know this condition there in is just… incurable." Raine said a tear rolling down her eye

**Oohhh Suspense how I hate it!**

**Gave you a slight bit earlier chapter hope you enjoy it!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Holy Melody

**Chapter 8 synopsis**

**Zelos, Genis and Collete managed to save Lloyd and Sheena in the trap but when they both don't wake up Raine belives there is no cure…**

"What do you mean their not going to wake up!" Genis yelled

"Genis! Be quiet if Collete and Zelos find out they will be devastated!" Raine hushed

"No, this can't be happening." Genis said tears rolling down his face

"I…I just don't know what to do their condition is just…" Raine said a tear forming.

"Raine I think we should keep trying no matter what!" Genis said as he stopped whining.

"What but how I just…" Raine said sobbing a bit

"NO! Lloyd would want us to be strong and never quit I'm going to do everything I can to help!" Genis yelled

"But Genis…" Raine said

"It doesn't matter if there is no cure if we were Lloyd or Sheena right now they would somehow help us even if there is just slight possible way!" Genis wailed

"Y…your right Genis I'm not giving up come on let's go help them!" Raine said as they went to take care of Lloyd and Sheena.

"…" "…" "…"

"Nothings working!" Genis wailed

"Keep trying!" Raine said putting more magic in.

"Heh! There's no point Half Elves!" Said a tall burly man with a big sword in his hand

"Raine an assassin!" Genis cried

"Genis take care of them I'll try my best to hold him off."

"Oh, well I guess I could play with you for a bit!"

"Do your worst!" Raine said angrily

"Believe me I will!" He said charging at her

"Man I'm bored I wonder what Raine and the brat are doing?" Zelos said

"I don't know but Professor Sage told us to wait here so she could tell us their condition." Collete said

"Yeah but why can't we just check on them now." Zelos smirked

"Umm… Im not sure…" Collete wondered

"Come on Collete what if they're hurt." Zelos manipulated

"Well… I guess that would be all right." She said

"Lets go!" Zelos said running off."

"Alright!" Collete said trailing behind

As she was running a voice rang through her head.

_"Collete!" The voice said_

_"Huh? Who are you?" Collete said in her mind_

_"I am the angel who has been granting you your powers." It said_

_"What! How are you inside my head!" She thought_

_"I am not inside your mind I am communicating with you telepathically and as you become and adult angel your new powers are being granted." It said_

_"What?! New powers!" She thought_

_"Yes, those new artes you have been learning are just the start of your angelic powers." It said again._

_"Really? But how do I use them?" She said_

_"In time you will learn but for now I must go." It said_

_"Wait will I ever see you again!" She said_

_"Yes but for now help your friends." It said and then ended the communication_

_"Wait help my friends who's in trouble… OH NO Lloyd and Sheena!" she thought_

"Zelos I think Lloyd and Sheena are in trouble!" She said

"What! Why would you think that?" He said with a bit of concern

"I… I'll tell you later but lets hurry."

"Alright!" He said

"I'm going to fly us there lets go!" She said picking him off the ground

"Woah! Collete slow down!" Zelos said

"Sorry, we have to go even faster!" she said again

"Oh crap…" He muttered to himself as Collete broke the sound barrier.

"Ack!" Raine cried as a bit of blood dripped from her robe

"Raine!" Genis yelled

"Heh! That's all your pretty weak for a half elf!" The assassin taunted

"W…what do you want from us?" Raine uttered

"Me? What I want is for you to die and never know!" He grinned and launched towards Genis.

"Aaaaah!" He screamed

Just then Raine jumped in between them.

"Huh? Get out of the way!" The assassin yelled

"Raine why!?" Genis said crying

"I… just needed to protect you…" She then collapsed

"Gosh now that she is out of the way your turn!" He said

"Heh, you know scum like you can never last against me!" Genis said tears rolling down his eyes.

Mana grew from the ground and surrounded the assassin.

"I'll show you your powerlessness Indignation Judgement!" He yelled

"Ack! I can't fail the mission!" He said

"Believe me you will fail it!" Genis said with anger.

The sword of mana dropped and killed the assassin.

"What is going on over there!" Zelos said

"I don't know but were about to find out!" she said as they plummeted to the ground.

"What happened here!" Collete said wiping dirt of her suit as they stood up.

A big crater that looked like an explosion took place there stood before them with a collapsed Genis in the middle.

"Genis!" Collete said running up to him

"C…Collete I drained my mana out please help Raine and everyone else." Genis said

"Alright were going to help everyone!" she said shakily

"Collete, this is bad!" Zelos said pointing to a Raine.

"NO!" She said crying

"Zelos looked over at Sheena and Lloyd and frowned hiding his face in darkness.

Tenebrae appeared out of the shadows and drooped his head.

Rain starting dropping down as the sky turned dark.

"N…no" Collete said as an icy tear rolled down her eye.

"_Collete use your powers…" A voice in her head said_

_"M…MY powers I… I'm going to use them to save every one!" She said determined_

Just then a bright blinding light broke through the clouds and Collete began singing a beautiful melody the made fluffy beautiful angel feathers fall from the sky.

Zelos watched in awe as one dropped in his hand it healed perfectly.

_"This must be Collete's true angel power." Zelos thought_

The feathers kept coming down as the enchanting melody wafted through the air.

Genis opened his eyes his wounds healed as he got up to a sitting position.

_"Did Collete…. Save me." Genis thought_

The song continued, Raine's wound started fading away as the angel feathers touched it.

"Ugh… I'm alive." Raine said sitting up and watching Collete heal the area.

Finally Lloyd and Sheena cracked both their eyes open.

"I… I feel rejuvenated but… how?" Sheena asked

"Collete…" Lloyd said pointing to her

The light surrounding her grew brighter until it stopped and turned back to normal.

Collete collapsed on the ground using up a huge amount of mana.

The ground around them had grown into a gorgeous meadow no trace of destruction was shown at all.

"Collete!" Lloyd yelled running up to her.

He lifted her up and put her head on his kneed.

"Collete are you okay!" Lloyd said very worried

A tear rolled down Collete's eye

"L…Lloyd your safe." She smiled opening her eyes

**Very sorry for the long update no time at all and not going to be able to update for a little while so just bear with me!**

**Thank you all for being so patient hope you enjoy this chapter and if there is a character you want to be more included in the story let me know through a review, ok see you all later:D.**

**ps.( The song Colette sings is called fiat lux from the anime look it up if you want to hear it!)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Awakening

**Chapter 9 synopsis**

**A strange assassin came out of nowhere and attacked Raine and Genis, while struggles raise Collete begins to learn her true power.**

**"**Is she alright!" Sheena asked standing up off the ground

"She seems fine it would probably be best to find an inn." Raine said walking over to Collete.

"Ok, lets go right away!" Lloyd said as he stood up carrying Collete.

"_This is strange when did Collete learn this type of magic I just don't get it!" Genis thought_

"Hey! Genis don't daydream we have to go!" Raine said in a firm voice

"Oh… Sorry I'm coming!" Genis said walking up towards them while brushing the dust of his clothes.

"_I'm surprised nobody else seems to notice what just happened unless maybe… never mind!' Genis shook of the thought_

"Wow Collete really saved us back there." Zelos said walking in a casual banter

"Yeah, I don't know what happened I just got knocked out at that enemy base and somehow was completely healed when I woke up!" Sheena exclaimed

As they continued to walk out of the Ossa Trail the sound of rippling water could be heard in the distance, crisp green leaves slowly drifted to the forest ground.

Budding flowers started opening and beautiful enchanting light surrounded them in a distinguishing aura.

"I must say the appearance here is quite different from the last." Tenebrae said appearing next to the group.

"Yeah I've never seen the Ossa Trail this mesmeric." Raine said scanning the trees and floor.

"_This may have something to do with Collete's new powers… and what of that assassin and why is no one else worried!" Genis thought firmly._

Genis looked around him everyone seemed to be walking calmly except of course Collete, having drained all her mana.

"I just don't get it…" Genis muttered.

A soft gentle wind blew through the forest making the leaves fall a little faster.

"Hey what's that!" Sheena said pointing to a monster

"A monster we must defeat it quickly!" Tenebrae yelled

But instead of attacking the monster just calmly passed by them not even making eye contact.

"W…what the heck is going on in this place nothings the same!"" Sheena said

"Well isn't that kinda a good thing!" Zelos said smirking

"Whatever the case we best be moving on, we have two priorities now Collete and Emil." Tenebrae said walking forward.

"Yeah guys we have to hurry no more wasting time!" Lloyd yelled back as he kept walking forward.

"Touchy…" Zelos muttered

Sheena smirked a bit as they all continued down the forest trail.

Meanwhile…

The world looked blurry the trees were a bit hazy as I first opened my eyes.

I could smell salt and starting realizing where I was, I began to stand up the dirt had never been more refreshing to me.

I stood up and grabbed on to a tree it was real… I was back… I had really made it!

My vision completely cleared and I realized that I was in Palmacosta.

The sky shone bright I had never felt more happy to be back in this world.

I could see everyone again even… Marta.

**This is a short chapter after a long update so sorry but I'm back at least!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 Marta

**This chapter has spoilers for the good ending in Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world!**

**Chapter 10 synopsis**

**Genis wonders why everyone seems to have just forgotten what had occurred just moments ago meanwhile Emil reawakens near Palmacosta.**

The world had finally stopped becoming cloudy I knew where I was I was in Palmacosta not to far away where I first grew up. I would never forget this place.

I looked down at my hands they looked clean I felt new I still had my same clothes, but vaguely it felt like part of me was separated.

_"Then this means that Ratatosk must have let me come back…" I said in my mind._

I smiled now that I know I could live my own life the way I wanted, I could see Lloyd, Collete and everyone again my friends… and Marta I could see her again.

I started walking towards Palmacosta, the world felt so bright being in the Ginnungagap was dark and dreary and this just felt rejuvenating.

I could hear each crunch of dirt beneath my shoes each leaf flowing down from the branches I… could finally hear life.

Finally when I reached Palmacosta I stopped at the gate and took a deep breath before going in.

_"I…wonder if everyone has already forgotten about me…" Emil thought to himself_

Emil then went inside the gate to Palmacosta and started walking casually throughout the area.

"It looks like nothings changed." Emil said with a smile

"_Then again how long was I in the Ginnungagap." He thought again_

Emil kept walking down the paved path the sea could be heard lightly pounding on the shoreline it was refreshing just to hear.

As I kept walking I had not realized how far I had been walking I was so lost in thought about what had happened and what I could now do with the rest of my life.

Just then my feet halted to a stop at the bridge. I saw a girl standing and looking out to the sea she was talking but I could not really make out the words so I went in a bit closer and there she was Marta standing at the dock. She looked almost the same with a few changes and just there she was just standing right in front of me.

Just as I came closer she turned her head towards me. Her eyes started tearing up and she smiled.

"Emil!" She said teary eyed with a smile on her face.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled to her.

She immediately ran up to me and embraced me with a hug.

I never thought I would get to see Marta again this moment in my life changed something I knew now I was free with my life.

"Emil I love you!" Marta said crying on me

"Im so happy your back!" She said crying even more

"Marta… I'm so happy I can see you again I will always love you.

"I will always love you to Emil she said smiling." Marta said happily with tears rolling down her eyes.

Meanwhile….

Tenebrae paused for a minute and just stopped walking.

"Ummm Tenibie you all right?" Sheena asked

"OH! Umm no its nothing." He said

"Alright just don't freeze up again it's worrisome." She said continuing walking

_"Lord Emil has been reunited with Lady Marta"_ _Tenebrae thought to himself_

_"I just feel it." He thought_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter based of the good ending of Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world, I really enjoyed making this one!**


	12. Chapter 12 Klutzy Ninja

**Chapter 11 synopsis**

**Emil made it out of the Ginnungagap and found Marta however the rest of the group has yet to know.**

The group had been walking for a little while now and finally they found a little inn in the forest so Collete could recuperate her mana.

"Finally!" Genis said as the group made their way next to the inn.

"It feels like we've been walking for days!" He continued

"Genis it has only been two hours how did you manage to walk in the journey of restoration!" Raine said

"Never mind that lets let Collete rest!" Lloyd yelled as he sprinted in the inn Collete safe in his arms.

"Wow, Lloyd barely ever gets like this." Genis puzzled.

"Yeah lets hope he feels better after he gets some rest."

"If I may interrupt I sense the presence of many more life forms around this area." Tenebrae said looking upwards.

"What? Life forms but there is only a small little inn here? How can there be…" Raine cut off Sheena

"I agree and I do find it vague that there is a inn in the middle of a forest." Raine said

"Right then me and Sheena will go and look around eh!" Zelos smirked pulling Sheena close to him."

"IM NOT YOUR HUNNY!" She said slapping him with a card.

"Ow! My gorgeous cheek!" Zelos said rubbing his cheek.

Genis, Raine and Tenebrae just rolled their eyes.

"_I must find them!" _thought a young girl with two pink pigtails

The Rheairds she was riding were once again borrowed from the renegades.

The cold air blew gently through her hair and she relaxed a bit, It had been a while since she last rode on the Rheairds. Beside her was a blue haired man who spoke

"Any luck tracing them Presea?" Regal said

"No… not yet at least." She said continuing flying.

"Why don't we all go around and see what's going on then." Genis said

"Are you sure its all right just to leave Lloyd and Collete." Sheena said

"I'm sure Lloyd can handle himself so lets go!" Zelos said with his normal pep.

"Such as kid" Sheena muttered to herself as the group headed behind the inn.

The group looked around but nothing really seemed out of the ordinary until…

"Oh wow look at that rock over…Aaaaah!" Sheena screamed as she fell into a hole.

"Sheena!" Raine yelled

Zelos without thinking plunged himself into the hole straight behind her.

"Zelos!" Genis yelled

"Come on Raine we have to tell Lloyd and help them!" Genis yelled

"Your right we have no time to lose who knows what's in that hole!" Raine said as she and Genis ran to the inn.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Sheena screamed as she slid down the narrow tube she put her feet in front of her to avoid all the rocks and dust sliding upwards to her face.

"Sheena!" someone from behind her yelled

"Z…Zelos is that you!" She said continuing sliding down the tube

"Yeah I can't see anything!" Zelos said as they both continuing to slide down the hole."

Finally the hole slid upwards and Sheena and Zelos flew out of the hole.

"Aaaaah!" They screamed and hit the ground hard and knocked back a few rocks.

As they both stood up they saw a torch on the wall leading into some sort of chasm.

"Come on." Sheena said grabbing the torch.

"No way! I say we just climb back up the hole." Zelos said turning toward the hole.

"That's not even possible we must have dropped a couple hundred miles!" Sheena yelled

"Well now what are we going to be stuck here forever, are we going to die, NOOOOOO I never got to see…." He continued blabbering

"Why of all people did I get stuck with this joker." Sheena cursed as she grabbed Zelos and dragged him to the next room still blabbering.

As they walked they realized it was a dead end.

"Great now what!" Zelos said

Just then light peered through to their eyes.

"T…that's not possible were so deep underground." Sheena said going towards it.

She put her hand on the crack of light and the wall holding them back collapsed.

Behind it was a enormous city with a bunch of mines and Dwarfs.

Just then someone walked by them.

He looked at them strangely and asked, "Who might you be?"

Sheena to in shock to answer Zelos stepped in.

"We are from the surface and do you know a way back up there."

"Why of course how do you think we Dwarfs get up to the surface."

"I have not really seen much of them up above though." Sheena said starting to calm down

"True Dwarfs prefer working down in the mines" He said leading them trough the city.

"By the way what's your name?" Sheena asked

"Erde's me name." He said

He spoke in a accent similar to Dirk's.

Erde had brown hair on his head it seemed a little messy probably from working in the mines. Long eyebrows like most Dwarfs to.

"By the way how did ye surface dwellers come to our city?" He asked

"She fell in a hole" Zelos said pointing to Sheena

"Quite the klutzes aren't we!" He chuckled

"You would not believe." Zelos said looking at Sheena.

She just smiled back at him for once.

"Well anyways I'll show ye the exit." He said

Sheena and Zelos followed him through the strange Dwarven City.

**Sorry for the very long update!**

**Hope this chapter was interesting and a special thanks to my viewers and reviewers, oh that rhymes! **


End file.
